


Цикл мини рассказов "Питомец"

by Free_Like_Wind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Like_Wind/pseuds/Free_Like_Wind
Summary: Серия маленьких рассказиков про Ярослава и Грея. Каждая отдельная часть - это законченный рассказ.





	1. "Необычный? Питомец?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У меня дома поселился необычный питомец. А питомец ли вообще?..

У меня дома живет необычный питомец...

Давайте лучше я расскажу все по порядку. Меня зовут Ярослав, друзья зовут просто - Яр. Учусь в институте на последнем курсе экономического факультета, подрабатываю в вечерние часы в кафе официантом.

Год назад, возвращаясь домой с работы, я подобрал котенка. На улице шел дождь, а маленький промокший комочек сидел на тротуаре и видно было, что он дрожит от холода. Прохожие и вовсе его не замечали. А я не смог пройти мимо... Всегда любил животных и с замиранием сердца смотрел на бездомных брошенных животных. Я взял котенка на руки и пошел домой, а он прижался ко мне и немного успокоился. Дома я помыл малыша и напоил молоком. Время было уже позднее, так что я уложил котенка в кресло в своей комнате и лег спать - завтра рано вставать, институт никто не отменял. Да, конечно, можно прогулять, но мне это может выйти боком, я же вам не сказал - учусь на бюджете и даже стипендию получаю. С мыслями о предстоящих занятиях в институте я и уснул...

Утром проснулся от чувства пристального взгляда на себе. Открыл глаза и увидел моего котенка. Он сидел у меня на груди и с любопытством меня разглядывал. Интересно, давно он забрался ко мне на кровать? Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть его, погладил малыша. Миленький такой... Когда я его помыл, показался настоящий окрас его шерстки, она дымчатая с голубым отливом, и из-за его голубых глаз создается впечатление, будто его специально так покрасили. Котенок ни капельки не испугался, даже наоборот, с удовольствием потерся о мою руку, затем потоптался у меня на груди и уткнулся носиком мне в щеку. Вот так мы и проснулись... Затем я накормил котенка, привел себя в порядок и ушел в институт, вечером снова на работу и все по кругу. Так прошло несколько дней, мой котеночек освоился у меня дома, спал только в моей кровати и чувствовал себя вполне хорошо, даже поправился немного. Но все это время я замечал, что котенок как-то странно на меня смотрит, будто что-то хочет сказать... Вот и сейчас, в свой законный выходной, я сижу на диване перед телевизором, котенок на моих коленях и так смотрит на меня...

\- Малыш, ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? - котенок только мяукнул, видимо в знак согласия. Затем посмотрел не меня просящим взглядом и спрыгнул на пол. Отбежал на середину комнаты и мяукнул, привлекая внимание. Но не успел я на него посмотреть, как на том месте, где был дымчатый котенок, стоял паренек лет 15 на вид, с голубыми глазами, дымчатыми кошачьими ушками и хвостиком. Я попытался поднять челюсть с пола, но выходило плохо, а Малыш так и стоят на месте, прижимая ушки к голове и нервно подергивая хвостиком.

Когда я более или менее пришел в себя от увиденного, "котенок" смотрел на меня со страхом в глазах, наверно подумал, что я его теперь выгоню, ну уж нет...

\- Малыш, подойди, не бойся - "котенок" медленно подошел ближе и встал рядом со мной. Он опустил глазки в пол, было видно, что он боится... Я потянулся к нему и погладил его по щеке. Он немного расслабился и посмотрел на меня взглядом полным страха...

\- Ну же, не бойся меня, я тебя не обижу, иди ко мне, - я потянул его за руку и посадил к себе на колени.

\- Кто же ты такой? Ты можешь рассказать, как ты оказался в нашем мире? Я думал, что такие, как ты только в сказках бывают.

\- Я - перевертыш, и в тот день, когда ты меня подобрал, я потерялся. Я просидел там целый день, но меня будто никто не замечал. Да и где мои сородичи я не знаю, - смущенно проговорил Малыш. Я обнял его, чтобы успокоить.

\- Знаешь, конечно, ты необычный и сильно меня удивил, но ты можешь оставаться у меня. За эти несколько дней я уже привязался к тебе как к котенку, думаю, не составит труда привыкнуть к тебе такому.

\- Спасибо, - робко проговорил он и едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Может, ты скажешь, как тебя зовут? А то Малышом тебя называть уже как-то неправильно.

\- Меня зовут Грей, а тебя?

\- А меня Ярослав, можешь звать меня просто Яр. Надеюсь, мы с тобой поладим, и ты будешь хорошо себя чувствовать у нас дома, - малыш улыбнулся, и его взгляд засиял радостью. Неужели он думал, что я его выгоню? Конечно, это необычно, я бы даже сказал шокирующее для меня, но я не смог бы его выгнать. Ведь не зря говорят: "Мы в ответе за того, кого приручили", а у меня даже не чувство ответственности, а какая-то нежная привязанность. Этот котенок перевернул мою жизнь. Мне захотелось заботиться о нем, оберегать и радовать.

Вот так у меня дома поселился очаровательный "котенок". Прошел уже год с тех пор, а я все больше привязываюсь к нему. Грей подрос, научился полностью прятать свою сущность. Теперь его и вовсе не отличишь от обычного парня. А я в свою очередь забочусь о нем, стараюсь, чтобы в голубых глазах была только радость. И я очень рад, что, он появился в моей жизни. Ведь так приятно знать, что дома тебя кто-то ждет.


	2. "Моя новая жизнь"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cобытия истории "Необычный? Питомец?" глазами Грея

Моя жизнь прекрасна! Я серьезно говорю!

Меня зовут Грей, я перевертыш и живу с человеком в одном доме. Многие скажут, что это невозможно, но я так не считаю. Да, знаю, что люди жестоки, я видел, что могут сделать с обычными животными, а участь таких как я боялся даже представить. Мама мне всегда говорила сторониться людей. Но так уж получилось, что именно человек перевернул всю мою жизнь. Сейчас мне 16 лет, уже целый год я не знаю печали. Конечно, скучаю по семье, но найти ее не представляется возможным в этом огромном городе. Хоть я по ним и скучаю, здесь мне хорошо. Все благодаря ему... Ярослав.

Он подобрал меня на улице, год назад. Так получилось, что я потерялся, отбился от семьи, когда мы играли в парке утром. Да еще и дождь пошел проливной. Я бродил по городу, пытался найти свой дом и семью. К вечеру я потерял надежду найти их и выбился из сил, остановился и сел прямо на дорогу, по которой брел. Люди проходили мимо и совсем меня не замечали. Было холодно, - я весь промок, - и все тело уже не то чтобы дрожало, сказал бы, что меня трясло от холода.

Не знаю, сколько я так просидел. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы мяукать... Видимо, кто-то из прохожих все-таки меня заметил, потому что я почувствовал, как меня берут на руки. Я прижался к человеку, что поднял меня с холодной дороги, от его тепла немного согрелся, и дрожь в теле стала слабее. Меня принесли в дом, помыли, напоили молоком и уложили на мягкое кресло. Я быстро уснул.

Проснулся рано утром и решил посмотреть, кто же все-таки меня пожалел. Хозяин дома еще спал. Забравшись на его кровать, я устроился у него на груди и стал внимательно его рассматривать. Это оказался молодой парень. Мягкие черты лица, слегка улыбающиеся губы, расслаблен и спокоен. Проснулся... Два медовых глаза посмотрели на меня с небольшим удивлением и бесконечной нежностью. Яр мне тогда напомнил солнышко, от его взгляда стало тепло и спокойно, будто не вчера он меня подобрал, а мы уже давно вместе. Он погладил меня и смотрел на меня все с той же нежностью, а я подошел и уткнулся ему в щеку.

Время шло, и я начал волноваться. Ведь я еще не полностью могу контролировать свою сущность, и когда-нибудь он увидит, что я не просто котенок. Страшно... Вдруг он испугается или разозлится и выгонит меня? А мне ведь некуда пойти. Скитаться по улицам, искать временные убежища? Найти свою семью в этом холодном большом городе, кажется, невозможно. Я не смогу долго так прожить...

Прошло уже несколько дней с нашей встречи. Ярослав, наверно, заметил, что я хочу ему показать, но боюсь... В его выходной день мы остались дома, и я все-таки решился ему показать себя. Я ожидал какой угодно реакции, но только не такой. Когда он меня увидел человеком, то очень удивился, а я боялся, очень боялся, и меня с лихвой выдавали кошачьи ушки и хвостик. Но, вопреки моему страху, он не ругался, не стал выгонять, лишь обнял меня и стал успокаивать. Тогда мы, можно сказать, познакомились...

С каждым днем я все больше привязывался к моему солнышку, ведь Ярослав старался для меня. Конечно, большую часть времени он проводил в институте и на работе, зато, когда он возвращался домой, мы проводили время вместе. Мы с ним могли беззаботно играть, как дети, или же просто смотреть фильмы, или гулять. Я всегда приходил спать к нему в кровать, а он никогда не ругался и не выгонял.

Я учился полностью перевоплощаться и прятать эти ненавистные ушки и хвост. Получалось не всегда, за что Яр частенько посмеивался надо мной, но и всегда меня подбадривал. Он мне понравился, понравился еще с того дня, когда он меня спас от холода и ужасных улиц города. Я безмерно благодарен ему за это. Каждое утро я не мог налюбоваться своим солнышком, его мягкими русыми волосами в лучах рассвета, его спокойным лицом и мягкой улыбкой во сне. А когда он просыпался, я тонул в его глазах, полных нежности.

Одним утром я, как обычно, проснулся раньше Ярослава, посмотрел на него. Мне хотелось стать ему ближе, настолько ближе, насколько это вообще возможно. Ведь он заботится обо мне, и мне тоже хочется сделать ему что-то приятное. Вот только что же я могу для него сделать? Я уже не один раз задумывался над этим, часто вспоминал, что делал в семье для мамы и братьев и сестер... А ведь я часто готовил для семьи, может и Яру приготовить что-нибудь? Ммм, а это неплохая идея! Я осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его, выбрался из кровати и пошел на кухню. Поставил греться чайник и включил духовку на разогрев. Достал из холодильника творог и яйца, взял с полки муку и смешал все в однородную массу, переложил в форму и отправил в духовку. Через пятнадцать минут будет готова запеканка, а я пока приведу себя в порядок и разбужу мое солнышко.

Когда я зашел в спальню, Ярослав уже не спал. Он посмотрел на меня своими теплыми глазами и улыбнулся.

\- Ты чего так рано встал? Сегодня у меня выходной, и мы можем позволить себе понежиться в кроватке, – а я и забыл совсем, что сегодня воскресенье, и правда, сегодня мы целый день проведем вместе.

\- Я... я там... я нам завтрак приготовил, – и почему это я так засмущался? Вроде ничего необычного не сказал.

Яр посмотрел на меня с удивлением, ну, да, ведь я ему еще не говорил, что умею готовить. Но все еще впереди, ведь прошло всего пару месяцев с тех пор, как он меня взял к себе. Мы еще много сможем узнать друг о друге.

\- Ммм... - Яр потянулся и с улыбкой встал с кровати. – И что же приготовил малыш на завтрак? – подошел ко мне и потрепал за кошачье ушко. Он отправил меня на кухню, а сам пошел в душ. Минут через десять он пришел на кухню, а я разложил завтрак по тарелкам и сделал Яру кофе, себе же налил молока. Мы сели завтракать.

\- Малыш, - и почему он постоянно меня так зовет? Ведь знает мое имя... Хотя чего таить, мне приятно. – Очень вкусно, где ты научился так готовить?

\- В семье я часто готовил, помогал маме, ведь нас много было, – он подошел ко мне и обнял.

\- Скучаешь по ним?

\- Скучаю, но если честно мне не хочется возвращаться в большую семью, мне хорошо здесь... с тобой, - смущенно пробормотал я и посмотрел на Яра.

\- Малыш, ты можешь оставаться у меня, сколько хочешь, – Яр посмотрел мне в глаза. – И знаешь... мне тоже с тобой хорошо, я уже привязался к тебе. Ты мне нравишься, и я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной. И спасибо за чудесный завтрак, – он легко коснулся моих губ своими и сразу отстранился. А я так и сидел, не понимая, что сейчас произошло, но было приятно…

Весь тот день мы действительно провели вместе: гуляли в парке, сходили в кафе и кино, пришли домой уже поздно вечером. Поужинали и легли спать. Я устроился у Ярослава на плече, а он обнял меня. Так мы и уснули в обнимку. Вместе.

Вот так случается, что встречаешь кого-то из совершенно другого, чуждого тебе мира и привязываешься к нему всем сердцем. Привязанность? Симпатия? Благодарность? Что я чувствую по отношению к этому солнечному лучику моей жизни? Я пока не могу Вам однозначно ответить, но обязательно разберусь в себе, и буду надеяться на взаимность.


	3. "День рождения"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День рождения... Я не могу сказать, что не люблю этот праздник, но и нет того азарта подготовки к нему, как у других. Просто день. И я даже не думал, что однажды этот день станет важным для меня.

Вот уже два года мы живем с Греем. Я закончил институт и устроился на работу в небольшую компанию экономистом. Работа не пыльная и график удобный. Теперь у меня больше свободы, ведь когда я учился, то еще и подрабатывал, поэтому времени оставалось совсем немного. Редкие выходные я неизменно проводил в компании Грея. Зато теперь у меня на Котенка больше времени. Мы с ним стали друг для друга самыми родными.

C того дня, когда я его первый раз поцеловал, мы стали сближаться. Постепенно я осознавал, что меня завораживает его кошачья грация, его гибкое тело и черты лица, характер. Ох, характер - это отдельная история: вроде и мягкий, но в тоже время независимый. Все-таки что не говори, а кот он и есть кот. А эти его ушки и хвостик... Дома он их не прятал, ему видимо так было удобно, а мне было интересно за ним наблюдать. Когда он что-то увлеченно рассказывал или делал, ушки стояли торчком, а хвостик возбужденно подрагивал, когда обижался, они были прижаты к голове. Но не только они выдавали все его эмоции: глаза, мимика, жесты, – все это показывало его чувства. Я влюблялся во все это, в него, в моего милого Котенка.

Грей тоже заинтересованно наблюдал за мной. Старался находиться так близко ко мне, как только мог, иногда нерешительно касался меня. Со временем он стал смелее, сам мог обнять меня и поцеловать. Особенно приятно было просыпаться от его ласковых поцелуев...

И это утро не стало исключением, меня разбудил нежный поцелуй моего Котенка. Не открывая глаз, я обнял его, и Грей снова меня поцеловал.

\- Просыпайся, на работу опоздаешь, – какой же он у меня заботливый... Да, надо вставать. Пятница, сегодня у меня день рождения. Нужно по дороге на работу зайти в кондитерскую, купить тортик девчонкам из отдела. Не успел я собрать все мысли, как Грей стащил с меня одеяло. Пришлось вставать. 

На кухне меня уже ждал завтрак. Вот всегда он так. Встает раньше меня, готовит завтрак, будит меня, провожает на работу и ждет вечером за накрытым столом. За завтраком я предупредил его о том, что вернусь сегодня с работы раньше.

Рабочее время пролетело незаметно. Сотрудники поздравляли меня с праздником, девчонки из отдела подарили пару безделушек, даже директор компании меня поздравил. Перед уходом с работы я позвонил Грею и уточнил, не нужно ли что-нибудь купить. Котенок предложил купить бутылку вина и чего-нибудь сладкого. По дороге домой я зашел в магазин, купил бутылку розового полусухого вина и большую плитку темного шоколада. Сегодня у нас праздник. Ведь тогда, два года назад, именно в этот день в моем доме поселился котенок, маленький пушистый серый котенок.

Котенок встретил меня поцелуем и теплыми объятиями. Забрал бутылку вина и шоколад и ушел на кухню. Я снял обувь и прошел в ванну помыть руки. Когда вошел на кухню, Грей уже раскладывал ужин по тарелкам. Да, сегодня малыш особенно постарался - на столе стоял мой любимый греческий салат, куриный рулет, запеченная картошка и свиные ребрышки под томатным соусом. Пока я разглядывал все это, у меня разыгрался аппетит, а Грей уже открыл бутылку и налил вино в бокалы. Мы сели за стол. За ужином мы болтали о всякой чепухе, а потом пошли смотреть фильм. Когда я выбрал диск и включил проигрыватель, вернулся на диван и обнял Котенка, но он как-то смущенно отстранился. Удивительно, такого давненько не было...

\- Что-то случилось, малыш? – он аккуратно вытянул из-под диванной подушки бархатную синюю коробочку, перевязанную алой лентой.

\- Ярослав, поздравляю тебя с днем твоего рождения, – Котенок робко протянул мне ту самую коробочку. Он смущенно и напряженно смотрел на меня, ждал, когда открою подарок. А я не стал заставлять его долго ждать. Открыл коробочку и обомлел... На синем бархате лежала золотая цепочка и подвеска в виде солнышка, на котором была гравировка "моему любимому". Я улыбнулся. Достал цепочку и протянул малышу:

\- Поможешь надеть? – Грей сразу расслабился, и его глаза прямо засияли улыбкой. Он надел подарок мне на шею, обнял меня и поцеловал.

\- Я люблю тебя, малыш.

\- И я тебя люблю, Солнце мое, – и снова целует, вкладывая в поцелуй все те чувства, которые он ко мне испытывает. Нежность. Забота. Желание. Любовь. И как все это уживается в моем маленьком милом Котенке? Ума не приложу. Хотя... Я ведь тоже его люблю и испытываю по отношению к нему все эти же чувства. Уже не представляю себе жизни без него. И на всем белом свете мне не нужен больше никто. Только он. Мой необычный питомец. Мой серый кот. Мой Грей.


End file.
